


燃烧

by benyi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benyi/pseuds/benyi





	燃烧

演员这种职业，说好很好，说不好也真的挺糟心的。

彭冠英接了个古装新戏，开机已有二十来天，剧组早从一开始的新鲜蜜月期，进入老夫老妻日常，通告每天安排、落实，一切工作都稳扎稳打马不停蹄地往前赶。在片场，有点像在时间中，时间是停不下来的，剧组也停不下来，因为“机器一开就在烧钱”。往往3、4个月的拍摄时间，所有的工作人员都绷着神经提着一口气，这口气儿除非到项目结束人人都不敢松，因此在针尖扎破气球之前，上上下下每个人都像卷入一场燃烧，工作完成，里外烧净，精神与肉体仿佛都获得一场净化，彭冠英时常有这种感觉，每进一个组，就像来一次烧窑，出来时，有些东西会烧进他的骨血里，从此脱胎换骨。

剧组也有无聊的时候，眼下就是无聊的时候。他在片场等戏将近4个小时，而且看那边的态势，结束遥遥无期。这是场群戏，人物角色多，场面调度有些难度，另外麻烦的是男主一直进入不了角色，又一声高亢、粗暴的“cut”后，导演从监视器面前暴起身，演员们停下来，像惊弓之鸟，眼睛追着导演看他走到摄影师跟前，声音不高不低，不动声色地敲打人：“这里他走出来，我要的是意气风发、又略显落寞的感觉，因为他此刻虽然成功了，但立刻又遭到了背叛，这种感觉——”他顿了一下，接到：“明白吗？”，摄影师讲OK，旁边扶器材的场务互相交换了个眼神，显然这话是说给演员听的，男主捏了捏衣角。

“怎么能让导演快点收工呀，这个点还不放饭”，两个小群演在一旁小声嘀咕，他们隔拍摄中心有一点距离，此时化妆师们正在给演员补妆，并不担心干扰收音，彭冠英扭头看了看，她们对上他目光调皮地笑了一下，他对这两张脸有些印象，应该是老群演了。

“彭老师，在等戏呀”。  
其中一个女孩试探着开口问道，他点点头，这些年他一直不温不火，走在街上稍稍带个帽子，很少会被认出来，在这里，算是工作场合，一个组谁是谁，有哪些人，大家还是清楚的。打完这个招呼，三人静默，不远处外场传来一阵喧闹，他们几个望过去，似乎是有粉丝来探班，彭冠英隐约看到几个应援的横幅，几位工作人员走过去，双手合十、不断地鞠躬、对着人群说了些什么，那边立刻安静了下来，两个小群演习以为常地扫了一眼，有些漫不经心，彭冠英想起来似乎是听谁说过一句话，老群演们一般不找明星合影——“像没见过世面似的，掉价”。  
彭冠英笑了笑，她们确实没跟自己合过影。  
两个小姑娘被他莫名地一笑弄得一愣，他自己看不到，他笑起来很英俊很好看。

两个小时前，他还打发自己再磨一磨下一场戏的台词，现在，助理不知道去了哪里，手机也不在身上，他又翻出剧本看了看明天的戏份，看这工作量今天的戏非拍好不可，绝无后延的可能，那么意味着今天大概会足够晚。他扫了一眼片场中央，导演站在男主演旁边给他讲戏，手上几页剧本卷成个纸筒，已经敲打的不成样子，二十多天下来彭冠英对小男主多多少少有些了解，小朋友20岁不到，粉丝多的惊人，彭冠英曾好奇去微博上看过一两眼，自己大大小小也有一两百万粉，果然，连人家的零头都不到。  
20岁……  
这么小，这么年轻，彭冠英想到，几不可闻地叹了口气，像吐出一口不存在的烟，他二十岁的时候，还时不时在学校和老师撒娇，他们艺术院校的孩子，长得漂亮，精神舒展，走在哪里总是很讨人喜欢。班上同学人数不多，大家你来我往，凑在一起排戏，对世界充满蓬勃的想象与探望，整天整夜的陷在故事里，他做过士兵、骑士、当过老妪、农夫，还反串过奥菲利亚（这是另外一个故事了）……这些角色从他的身体上碾过，就会在他身上活一次、存在一次，因为当战争夺取家国亲人，台上的士兵在真实落泪，彭冠英早就明白戏剧并非虚幻，否则这些眼泪从何而来？他又望了一眼主演的小男孩，接连的失误让他越来越无法放松，整个人被训得有些懵，已经不知道该怎么演了，彭冠英太熟悉这种感受，可能但凡做演员的都会明白这种感受，所有人盯着你，你没能做好，你拖住了所有人的时间和进度，勒在脖子上的绳子越收越紧，你感到空气越来越稀薄，像窒息般难受—— 但，也只能扛过去。  
“李导”，组里那位老前辈演员徐徐开口，他穿着戏服，仙风道骨，看上去像个太上老君式的人物，“我看休息个10分钟，大家重新整理一下情绪吧”，所有人都明白再逼下去只会适得其反，导演默许作罢，彭冠英看到男主的眼神飘过来，木木的，像一根点不燃的灯芯，没有神采，他几乎有些同情他了。  
“也许你不适合演戏”，他心里想到，这是句很残忍的话，应该禁止任何人对任何一个选择做演员的人说出，当他反应过来时，不能不惊讶自己居然真会这样，演戏是很苦没错，但人有选择的权利，一个念头在他心头浮起，他明白自己现在情绪不对劲。  
这种时刻，他总会特别想念朱一龙。  
他下意识的去口袋拿手机，手伸过去，才意识到手机不在这里，就像一个烟鬼摸索口袋，才发现自己正在戒烟。

于是，他撇开目光，对这个互相折磨的场面选择回避。

后面四个小时，那两个小群演噤声待在一旁没挪过窝，一人捧一只手机，玩得很专注，她们很年轻，二十岁？二十一岁？具体多大，彭冠英不敢把握，现在的女孩子的年龄是真不好猜。四五个小时过去，彭冠英新背了几页台词她们还在一直刷，他见不得人这样系统地浪费时间，就翻了翻自己的包，找了两本书递过去：“少玩点儿手机，看会儿书？”  
两个姑娘抬头愕然地看着他，半天吐出一句：“老干部”，过了一会儿，又小声地接了一句：“谢谢”。

他的那场戏最终推到了夜里，日景变夜景，灯光师叫苦连连，制片想到预算要疯掉，等到下戏已接近凌晨三点，他走时碰到B组摄影过来换人，准备下一场日出的戏。双方人员像两队疲倦人马，平行而过，助理迎上来递过一杯晾温的药茶，捏了捏他的肩膀，“很累吧”，当然累啦他回答说，“我手机呢”他想起来，“在这儿”，小姑娘从口袋里拎出来给他，解锁后界面吐泡泡般弹出一长串微信信息，工作群的他都略过、妈妈发的几条马上看、他快速地下滑定在朱一龙的窗口，未读的小红点里写着3，他点进去：  
14:08：“新买的拨片你给我放哪了”  
23:19：“下戏了吗”  
二小时前：“妹妹”  
朱一龙想他的时候，喜欢叫他妹妹，这几乎成了他某种潜意识反应，妹妹要缠在自己身上，手指穿过头发，要把姐姐举高高，大力出神迹。  
彭冠英捧着手机，心软得一塌糊涂，我也想你，他凑过去对着朱一龙的头像轻轻地啵了一下，一阵疲倦突然袭来，几乎把他拽到地上去，我走不动了，他恨不得仗着辛劳对那人耍赖，你来背我回家，给我卸妆，给我洗澡，我们一起睡觉。

 

半个月后，剧组放了三天假，第二天傍晚，朱一龙才从另一个剧组给捞出来，三天去了将近三分之二，朱一龙急得腿都长了毛，一开门就撞进来，把彭冠英逼得倒退好几步，“冠英”，对方喊道，把身上巨大的双肩包扯下来，随手丢在地上，彭冠英看着他，觉得好笑。  
“你笑什么”？朱一龙问。  
彭冠英不回答。  
对方突然冲过来，环着他的腰给抱起来，“说不说说不说，你笑什么”，彭冠英只顾着笑，他比朱一龙高，对方要把自己崩成一道弧才能让他双脚离地，“你放我下来”，他居高临下，“放我下来，我就告诉你”。  
朱一龙抱着他把他扔进客厅的沙发，人立刻覆上来，两个人互相盯着仔仔细细地看，然后朱一龙像突然困了般，浑身卸了力，鼻子埋进彭冠英的脖子里，深深地吸了一口气。  
“我马上要低电量进入休眠了妹妹”，朱一龙说。  
彭冠英按摩着他的后脑勺，“我知道”，侧了侧身体给他让出更多的空间。  
“我累得像台机器了”，  
呼吸荡在他的皮肤上，软软的痒，说完这句，对方似乎就睡过去，彭冠英搂着他，大手掌一遍一遍抚过他的脊背，把他的疲劳、困顿都一一捋平， 他这才慢慢地观察起对方，剪了新的短发，挺适合他，显得很疏离文雅，双眼乌青，睫毛依然好看，那么长，“小时候我妈给我剪过睫毛”，大一时朱一龙舔着冰淇淋对他讲，彭冠英心里想，他妈妈这么早就开始修剪他，他轻轻地托起朱一龙的手，果不其然大拇指指甲坑坑洼洼，过去两个月朱一龙在一些电话里的欲言又止，大概都让这几片指甲承担了，窸窸窣窣地摸上腰，薄薄的，更瘦了，人像一张纸片。  
尽管这样，彭冠英还是只打算给纸片一个小时休息，一小时后，他要点燃他。

 

卧室里弥散着暧昧的低喘，甜腻的水声让人心头发热。  
朱一龙的衣服被推到胸口，对方的阴茎嵌在他身体里，嘴含着他的胸，“吃奶”，他经常健身，胸肌饱满而有弹性，每次彭冠英都要玩好久，他手抓着对方的头发借力，越用力，对方就吸得越紧，浑身细胞像涨满了潮，湿淋淋地过电，根本扭得停不下来，怎么也逃不开那张嘴，躲到哪里都追上来，人不知道该怎么办，声音都打颤。  
“妹妹……啊…啊…顶…顶疼了”，朱一龙哑着嗓子喊，用手锤了一下他，彭冠英抓住他作乱的手摁在床头，丝毫没有泄力，依然像打桩一样的顶他操他，朱一龙用力的去掰对方铁钳一样的手指，汗湿的手滑溜溜的怎么也掰不住，下半身爆发着一阵一阵的快感，他有种自己要被弄坏了爆炸了的恐惧，他受不了的仰起头，扑腾着双腿竭力的挣扎，床单被蹬得拧紧，彭冠英迷恋地看到一条青筋在他的脖子和脑门上出现又消失，红潮遍布全身，他想起自己曾经看过的一本书上关于小白鼠的实验，小白鼠按击一次按钮会得到一次性快感的刺激，同时会承受一记痛苦电击，即便如此，大多数小白鼠仍然会持续撞击按钮直至高潮至死，彭冠英又重重的顶弄了一下，想象一股电流从小腹沿着脊柱蒸腾向上，凌虐着他身下的兄弟，他的爱人，他的小白鼠，做爱有时是变态的。朱一龙彻底被操化了，整个人都松软下来，内里骨骼经脉仿佛通通化成了水，他恍惚觉得自己变成了一条河流，千百条支流从他的四肢延伸出去，渗入进一片丰饶带着腥气的草地，他紧紧地吸附着这片草地，水流冲刷，漫山遍野花朵顷刻盛开，释放着蒸腾浓郁的情欲，他张开嘴想去吸一吸那甜腻的花蜜，一条舌头却伸了进来，他吮上去用力的一吸，立刻感受到阴茎在他的身体里重重的一下弹跳，津液顺着下巴淌下来，他含着舌头彭冠英的舌头痴痴的坏笑。  
很厉害吗？ 彭冠英一把握住他，重重地撸了两下，朱一龙的坏笑瞬间变成了嗯嗯啊啊的尖叫，他缩着身子，抖着屁股痉挛高潮。  
等白光消散，朱一龙发现彭冠英还在不停地操他，男人是多么凶猛的动物，操得他张着嘴合不上，彭冠英看不得他这副失神的样子，“妹妹弄得姐姐舒服吗？”他无法回答，看彭冠英举起那只被他射得湿淋淋的手，勾了一点精液点在朱一龙红润的嘴唇上，推开了抹匀，性的气味包裹上来，朱一龙发现特别地催情，让他口舌生津，忍不住伸出舌头去舔，几乎立刻又硬起来，他拱起腰推开彭冠英，翻身趴在床上，示意对方从后面来，立刻就被掰着屁股填满，太满足了，他浑身发烫吃着彭冠英，回过头去和对方接吻，有水滴砸下来落在他脸上，热热的，不知是汗是泪。  
高潮来袭时，他们无法自抑地仰起头，张开嘴无声呼喊，等终于恢复呼吸，朱一龙发现彭冠英真的在哭，“小朱”对方看着他喊他，双眼静静地流泪，他倾身过去，沉甸甸地压在彭冠英的身上，“冠英，冠英”他喊道，感到心里一阵阵的心疼和伤心，我在这儿呢，在这儿呢，他低下头，一遍一遍吻过彭冠英的眼睛、额头、鼻梁，一遍一遍，直到爱人在他身下最终平静下来。

 

第二天两个人去超市买菜，准备自己开火让家里多一点烟火气，朱一龙哑着一口公鸭嗓，一开口彭冠英就笑，姐姐你叫的有多狠啊。  
你听的不开心吗？朱一龙懒得理他。  
5月新剧要上，7月进组拍下一部新戏，眼下心头手上空空，只有大把大把可抛撒的时光。  
他看彭冠英远远地跑在前头，头发飞扬在夕阳的光辉里，整个人闪闪发亮。  
“彭冠英！你等等我”，他喊道，  
“让我一个人拎这么重的袋子，你是个人吗”，声音洒在空气里，脚下一刻不停的朝他跑去。


End file.
